


I love her, so I let her go.

by WynterOwens (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Percy has a broken heart, Sad, Youtubers (AU), lowkey Reyna x Percy as really close friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WynterOwens
Summary: Jason groaned, looking at the comments of his livestream. It hadn't been too long since the videos of Piper and Annabeth went viral. The girls loved each other, and they had admitted it, too. They had kissed, and the only one who hadn't known was Percy. Jason and Piper were already long over. They just hadn't worked out, and it was all fine.Percy had still been in love with Annabeth when they broke up, and he was tired of the questions and comments. It hurt to keep talking.





	

Time doesn't always make things feel better.

Sometimes, it makes things hurt more.

Percy didn't know how many times he had to talk about it before people would just leave it alone. He and Annabeth weren't together anymore. That was a fact now, and a fact that he quite despised at that. Nevertheless, he carried on and kept her as his friend. She knew better, as she always did, and it hurt even more to hear her apologies for what had happened. She didn't need to apologize.

They had just grown apart, apparently. Or maybe it was something Percy had done. Maybe Annabeth had just liked girls this whole time and decided that maybe she'd have a taste of boys before she became a full lesbian. Percy had no clue. All he knew was that Annabeth had fallen in love. With Piper. He couldn't blame her, honestly. Piper was beautiful, inside and out. She was supportive, loving, wise, and Percy couldn't help but compare himself to her. They were two different people. No matter how he may have tried, he wouldn't be Piper. Annabeth didn't love him.

It was ultimately Percy's decision. He confronted it head on. When Annabeth tried to ask him and inform him of details to try and comfort him, he had to stop her. Looking into her eyes, he had asked her if she loved Piper.

"Yes, absolutely. But-"

Did she want to be with her?

"..Well, yes. But, Percy-"

Then do it. When he saw the shock on Annabeth's face, he couldn't help but smile. She looked like a small child. Confused and speechless. They hugged, and Percy told her what he thought about it all. If she wanted to be with Piper, she should. They loved each other, and he loved her. Therefore, he held himself together to watch her go. Even with Piper, Percy refused to acknowledge any awkwardness or any harsh feelings. He still acted like an idiot. He was still their goofball friend. 

Percy watched every one of Annabeth's videos as she posted them, smiling at the way she would look at Piper as they recorded. Smeared lipstick and secret glances. He would have easily passed as one of their fans with how much he picked up and knew. He was fans of them individually, but it still hurt to see her being so happy with someone else. If only he had known sooner...

Then the comments rolled in, enraged by Annabeth's actions. New fanfictions came out, calling Annabeth names and saying she broke Percy's heart. That's what kept bringing back the pain and obsession that wounded him. It was six months in, and Percy was starting to really be worn down by it. Every livestream, all over Twitter and Facebook, every question led back to his and Annabeth's breakup.

It was his birthday, now. And Jason had proposed that they, as well as a few of their friends, go on a vacation to Leo and Calypso's condo in Novi. They filmed on the beach, and there were several stupid videos of dancing or drunken antics. Eventually, they decided it would be cool to do a livestream. The majority of the questions were calm and almost funny, asking them what kind of ice cream flavor they would be or what animal they would be if they could. Percy had a lot of fun with it, which he hadn't had with his last few livestreams where he'd spent half the time avoiding questions about Annabeth and Piper. But, as things always do, the topic came up.

Jason gave a groan, and he pushed Nico lightly so they could make room for Percy to get up and see the question. Nico had a deep frown, knowing the familiar pain resting in Percy's eyes as he read the few questions. For once, he let the facade drop. Anything jolly faded from his face, leaving him grim and worn. He was just so tired of these stupid questions asking how he was feeling and if he was okay. What did Annabeth do to you? Did she cheat? It was all so childish.

"I'm only answering this one more time. Record it. Spread it on Social Media. I don't care. Annabeth loves Piper. Piper loves Annabeth. I love Annabeth, and once upon a time, Annabeth /liked/ me. That is that, and they are together. I said we were broken up, and I made that decision. I love her, so I told her.." His voice was thick, and his eyes were brimmed with tears, "I told her to be with who she loved."

"If she doesn't love me, why the fuck would I force her to stay with me? Do you guys expect me to be so possessive? She was mine, and now she feels happy being with someone else," His gaze was strong, though his voice shook. Silence had taken over the room. Hazel had flinched at the rough tone of Percy's voice. He swallowed, gathering his breath and speaking through the tears that had just barely fallen. "I love her, and I'm proud of her for going out there and getting what she wants. That's my best friend. That's my other half. I will always love her, and therefore, I will let her go. And last I checked, I think it's my decision how I feel about it. Not yours."

"If you loved someone, would you really want to keep them locked up and have them feign happiness? Do you want false hope and kisses that won't ever mean anything? Do you want to break someone's heart just so you can feel whole again? Would you do that to someone you /loved/?" Wetting his lips, he sniffled. He glared at the stupid computer, feeling the stares of millions watching him in pity. Nodding, he leaned back. "There's some food for thought."

"In the meantime, Reyna just made spaghetti. I'm gonna go eat," Percy ended curtly, rising from the couch and making his way to the kitchen. Time didn't help shit. But maybe talking did. He found himself being brought vulnerable by his own words, and he didn't even make it to the sink before Reyna pulled him into a motherly hug. 

She didn't have to hear anything to see that lost, glossy look in his eyes or feel the way his pain brought down the mood of the house. She'd see the video sooner or later, but now, she held him like he needed. She helped him by just listening as he continued to mumble. He asked her questions that hurt him to think, but freed him to say. Reyna couldn't answer a single one, but the thought that counted was that she listened. Not as a bro, or some goofy friend, or a little sibling. She listened, as a friend who wouldn't judge him. As a friend who has never judged him for these feelings. She held him as he broke down, and it was her who gave the permission for Nico and the others to come into the kitchen to see him.


End file.
